


Patience

by TinyThoughts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aretuza (The Witcher), F/F, Getting Together, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars, Triss had a harelip, Triss loves Yennefer, Uhm, Vaginal Fingering, and we are talking about the netflix versions here, because I said so, but they can go sit on something prickly because it's girl time, i am so soft for them, i am very good at taggin, minor canon relationships in the background, soft, yes here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: It is in the middle of the night, the hallway is abandoned. They are wearing their sleeping dresses, thin light linen barely keeping the cold out.Triss doesn’t feel the cold. She is burning.Aka, my excuse for letting Triss shove Yen against a wall and have a good time.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> SO!  
> My very first explicist w/w! Welcome to this attempt! To be honest I am not very experienced in reading nor writing this genre but I could not resist it. We need more Triss/Yen content.  
> It is a lil soft and very very horny, beware. Or enjoy. Or both.
> 
> You know, whatever works

Learning magic takes time.  
Time, practice and sacrifice. To receive you have to give, greatly. Very few realize this, and even fewer are willing to pay. Some don't even have a choice in the matter. They are there and they pay no matter if they like it or not.

One of those people was Yennefer.

Triss watched her from afar, being some years younger and not sharing any classes will do that. All of the girls present had some kind of burden. Be it Yennefer's crooked spine, Alesandras ungrown arm or Triss harelip. Some had invisible voes, but all of them brought a want, a need with them.  
To be, to learn, to take, to give.

Triss watched Yennefer fall for Istredd. She saw those clever purple eyes, delicate but strong hands, her determination.

And sometimes Yennefer saw her too. Meeting her stare, sharing a long moment with eyes locked across the hall.

Triss could feel the probing of her mind, and she would heat up, burn. Yennefer noticed, of course she did, she stirred the fire and left.

Then came the smiles. Hot, small, knowing smiles in the halls. Triss lived for them, savoured each and replayed them in the lonely hours of the night.  
Yennefer eyed her up and down sometimes, looking through long lashes, and then ran for a night with Istredd.  
Always Istredd.

Triss grabs her thin shoulders.  
Push her against the wall. Breaths mingling, hot eyes roaming, searching. Yennefer's hands find her waist, and that is all the permission she needs.

She latches on to that wonderful neck, pressing hot wet kisses on it, pressing her leg between Yenenfers thighs. One of her hands trail from Yen's shoulder, fleetingly over her collarbone, and further down to touch one of those beautiful breasts.

Yen moans in her ear and ruts against her thigh when she squeezes, massages, feels her.

It is in the middle of the night, the hallway is abandoned. They are wearing their sleeping dresses, thin light linen barely keeping the cold out.  
Triss doesn’t feel the cold. She is burning.

She presses more kisses to the side of Yen's neck, then over her chin and over to the other side, kissing her hump tenderly. Fingers tangles tightly in her curls, pulling her up to her face.

Yen is sensitive about her hump. Triss is sensitive about her lip.

They both know this about each other, and they still push those buttons.

Yen holds Triss’ face still, and then she takes. Takes a kiss, lips meeting lips and tongues exploring.

Triss finds a nipple through the thin fabric and she lightly pinches it, catching that moan in her own mouth. Yennefer takes her vengance by pushing her thigh higher, making contact with the wet heat there.  
Triss has never hated clothes more in her entire life.

She abandons the nipple to shove up their skirts, cold air hitting her and making her skin prickle. But when Yen's thigh makes contact with her cunt, she can’t feel anything else.

Triss lets her head fall down to Yens neck again, barely holding herself together, pushing herself against that smooth leg.

It’s not enough.

Yen seems to feel the same, she grabs Triss’ hand that clutches at their skirt and guides it to where she wants it. Her delicate hand is warm, pressing their hands flat against her skin. Pubic hair touches her fingertips, and Triss curls her fingers in it before she lets herself be guided further.

Yen doesn’t appreciate the delay, and sharp teeth bites down on her shoulder, and a soft moan escapes Triss. Fine.

She reaches further down, finding exactly what they both want.  
Yennefer is dripping wet, and Triss slides two fingers trough it, one on each side of her clit and then back up. Enjoying the heat and the need that is just for her.

“You are so wet.” She breathes right in Yens ear, again pushing her own wetness against Yens thigh.

“Just touch me.” Yen says impatiently, barely able to hold still.

“Like this?” Triss asks teasingly, then bends down to bite at Yens breast through the fabric, letting her fingers lightly brush against Yens clit.

The sound she makes, Triss will hear it forever.

She sucks and she bites and she finds a nipple again and worries it between her teeth. Yennefer arch against her, shifting to give her more access to everywhere at once.

Triss push one finger inside. Just one.

Heat engulfs it, pressing on all sides, the slick dripping from her knuckle. He lets her thumb swirl around that hard nob, making Yennefer make a keening sound.

“One more?” she asks between bites, grabbing a handful of Yens ass with her free hand, pushing deeper.

“Fuck.” Yennefer replies, and that sounds like a yes.

She pulls out and adds a second before pushing back in. Yennefer hooks her leg around Triss’, and Triss rubs against it in time with the thrust of her fingers. Yen keeps one hand tight in her locks, the other grabbing Triss ass in encouragement.

They are a little loud. Small squelching sounds echoes on the stone walls, their panting, moaning and frantic heartbeats loud in the silence.

“Im-!” Yen calls out when Triss curls her fingers lightly, pressing against her cunt with her meat of her hand, rubbing and teasing. Yens walls tighten around Triss fingers when she comes, her leg spasming and her breath shudders. Beautiful.

Triss watches her mouth fall open and her eyes shut.  
They stand like that for a moment, before Triss retreats, fingers sliding out, letting their skirts fall down.  
She didn’t come herself, but she can fix that later.

For now, her fingers drag a line over Yennefer's lips.

“Tell Istredd I said hi.” She says, turns and leaves.

Triss doesn’t have a harelip anymore.

And Yennefer doesn’t have a hump. Nor a court.

Triss catches up with her in some lordlings home, sensual smoke swirling around them as an orgie takes place in the main hall where they sit.

Sat.

Yen pushes her to the floor, hands above her head, straddling her hips.

Fingertip touching the scar she kept on her upper lip.  
They said it wouldn’t have to scar, but she wanted the reminder. Just like the ones on Yens wrists.

A thin line from her right nostril to her cupid bow. Yen kisses it, then kisses her lips, licking between them like a promise.

A promise she keeps, as she climbs lower and lower across Triss’ body, kissing and squeezing and biting her way there.

With a small wave of Yens hand, Triss' dress unbuttons itself and leaves her exposed. Triss is on fire, egged on by the moans in the room around her.

Yennefer's purple eyes are on her as she pushes her knees up and apart. Hands on her thighs, slowly dragging upwards. Triss can’t decide if she wants to watch or if she really really needs to lean back and squeeze her eyes shut.

But Yens eyes hold her prisoner, and she is helpless as Yens blood red lips press a kiss to the inside of her knee, climbing downwards.  
Down, sensitive dark skin getting smeared with that red paint, little bite marks darkening.

And then she licks her folds. Tongue flat, licking upwards and giving her clit a little flick on the way.

Triss can’t help it, her voice leaks out, breaks free, joins the chorus of pleasure going on around them.

She pants, grabs her own chest, desperate to hold on to something when Yen kisses and licks and sucks at her cunt, tasting her. Yens nails dig into her hips, holding her still when a tongue dips hotly into her.

She can’t be still.  
She angles her hips, pushing upwards towards that delicious feeling, pinching her nipples and throwing her head back.

“Fuck! Ahh!” Yennefer bites her thigh in punishment, glaring at her. The red paint of her lips is smeared, slick and saliva on her chin, and Triss is falling apart.

She is pleading, begging, anything, she just needs release.

But Yen is relentless, pushing Triss’ legs over her shoulders and raking her fingers over her sensitive stomach, licking deep.

When she comes, she sees literal stars.  
Her visions goes black, small shining spots dancing around her, entire body tingling and shivering with sensations.

Not once did Yen use her hands. Nor did she need to.

Triss did meet Geralt. She understands what Yen sees in him, and she understands what he sees in her.

But that isn’t enough.

They crash together and rip apart, again and again. When Yen returns from the mountain all broken up, Triss makes sure it’s the last time.

There is no forcing Yennefer. There is no convincing Yennefer. She will be with you if she wants you.  
If there is something you can give her that no one else can give her.

So Triss works hard.

The first month sharing a home, there is no fucking at all.  
There is tea and books, research in trying to find what they both lost. Tears and anger, yes, but finally, finally there is bravery.

Triss has been waiting patiently. Every night she leaves her door open, one side of the bed ready. Every night, Yen chooses another bed, another room.

But not tonight.

Tonight, after Triss blew out her candle, after settling in between the sheets, the soft sound of bare feet reaches her. She doesn’t look. Doesn’t turn. She waits. Behind her, the mattress dips, and the blankets move. Then there is a hand on her waist, pulling her close.  
Triss smiles into the darkness, their bodies pressed tightly together.  
She sleeps better than she has in years.

The touches start again. Yen keeps stroking the scar on her upper lip. Triss can’t stop tracing her fingers across her sides. They trade kisses in the morning. They rut against each other in their library. The first toy is introduced surprisingly late into their relationship.  
Relationship?

Triss hopes it is.

But they fuck each other silly any time of the day. Many times a day. Worshipping each other's bodies in the intimate way only time can give.

But it’s still new. Fragile.  
Sharp.

And when the time comes to fight, they do so, hand in hand. The battle of Sodden Hill burns them, fuse them together, shapes them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream under the stars with me!  
> Im Dapandapod at Tumblr!  
> <3


End file.
